


Secret Technique

by Achika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, implied Nijimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro knows how to handle petulant basketball idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just upping my work count to qualify for the Perfect Copy Remix Challenge.

“Atsushi, come down here,” Himuro said, crooking his finger and looking at Murasakibara with a stern expression on his pretty face. 

Murasakibara was amused, and so he crouched down so that he was level with Himuro. 

“Yes, Muro-chin?” he asked. 

It was always so funny, when people tried to be stern with him. Funny and also annoying. Funny because they thought what they said mattered, and annoying because it meant Murasakibara had to at least pretend he was halfway paying attention to them. Murasakibara hadn’t even done anything, really, he just didn’t want to gather up the balls after practice and wanted to eat his snacks instead. 

The rest of the team was watching, wondering what Himuro would do. Murasakibara was curious too. Himuro was fairly new to the team, so his actions were still not always predictable.

Himuro reached out and flicked Murasakibara in the forehead. Hard. And he just kept the same stern look on his face. 

“Go pick up the balls and stop whining,” Himuro said. 

“Owww,” Murasakibara muttered, rubbing at his forehead and straightening up to his full height again. “Muro-chin is so mean,” 

But he went and started gathering the balls up anyway, and he could hear Okamura asking Himuro incredulously how he’d gotten Murasakibara to behave. 

“I met someone last summer who gave me some tips on how to handle petulant basketball geniuses,” was all Himuro said. “He said it works 100% of the time and it looks like he was right,”

Murasakibara wondered vaguely who he meant, but dismissed the conversation as unimportant. The faster he picked up the basketballs the faster he could snack.


End file.
